Ame's Birthday
by Shira
Summary: Yay! It's Amelia's Birthday! Hooray! She's six years old now!!! Lil one-shot ficcie! Z/A ness!


**This is cute! All the Slayers are lil kids, okay? Except they already know each other and stuff... they're all in Seyruun, okay? By the way, something along these lines really happened to me! It was at my sister's birthday party... it was funny! ^____^ Just a dinky lil kawaii lil one-shot that I was inspired to write... ficcie-inspired ficcie! And I don't own Slayers, even though I own my plot and my humiliating birthday experience.**

**~)*(~**

The entire kingdom of Seyruun was rejoicing. It was Princess Amelia's fifth birthday! Unfortunately, Amelia just wanted a small party with her closest friends. But that didn't keep the rest of the kingdom from celebrating. They put up banners and ribbons and had their own parties in honor of the Princess. 

At the palace, in a small dining hall, Amelia was having her party. She invited her best friends. There was Lina Inverse, a redheaded six-year-old with a temper; Gourry Gabriev, who was a few years older than Lina, and the oldest kid there, who had blond hair and wasn't really smart; Zelgadis Greywords, just a little younger than Gourry, was a chimera-boy of very few words; Sylphiel Nels Lahda was a sweet girl with long purple hair and was very shy; Xellos Metallium was a very secretive boy, and nobody knew his age. He had purple hair that reached his shoulders; finally, Filia Ul Copt, a girl with long blond hair who got ticked off way too easily. Nobody knew how old she was either. 

The seven children were sitting at a circular table in the dining hall, in this order: Amelia, Zelgadis, Sylphiel, Filia, Xellos, Gourry, Lina. It was a well-known fact that Filia and Xellos hated each other, and yet they still played together. Also, Lina would always hit Gourry, but they still played together. And Zelgadis thought Amelia was annoying, but he still sat with her while she played with Sylphiel. 

"No fair!" Lina whined. "Gourry, that was MY piece of cake!!" 

Gourry, who had just taken a big bite out of Lina's cake, said through a full mouth, "No it wasn't." 

"Was too!" 

"Was not!" 

"Was too, dork!" 

"Was not, baby!" 

"I'm not a baby!" 

"You're younger than me!" 

"Am not!" 

"Are too!" 

"_Flare Arrow!_" 

Oh yeah, Lina knew a little bit of magic. So did Amelia and Zelgadis and Filia and Xellos and Sylphiel. Gourry was the only one who didn't, because he never paid attention in Magic class at school. So now Gourry was charred and smoking, and Lina wolfed down his cake. 

"Fi-chan," Xellos said to Filia. "You know, if you eat that cake, you'll get fat." 

Filia glared at Xellos. "No I won't!" 

"Oh, right," Xellos said, grinning. "You already are." 

"XELLOS!" Filia shouted. She reached in her skirt and pulled out an inflatable mace, and bopped Xellos over the head with it. 

"That was mean, Fi-chan," Xellos whined. 

"You deserved it," Filia said, crossing her arms and turning away. 

"You should be nicer to Xellos-san, Filia-san," Sylphiel said softly. 

"Who asked you??" Filia demanded, eating a big chunk of cake. 

Sylphiel blushed, and concentrated on eating her cake and drinking her apple juice. 

"Zagadis-san," Amelia said. 

Irately, Zelgadis said, "My name is Zelgadis." 

"That's what I said, isn't it?" 

"No, you said 'Zagadis'," he told her. 

"Oh... Zeladis-san?" 

Sweatdropping, Zelgadis said, "You can just say 'Zel' you know." 

"No I can't!" Amelia protested. 

"And why not?" Zelgadis asked her. 

"Cause... cause... it's not 'spectful," Amelia said. 

"I think you mean 'respectful'," Zelgadis corrected. 

Amelia frowned for a second. "I said that!" 

"Nope, you said 'spectful'." 

"It's the same thing." 

"No it isn't." 

Shrugging, Amelia said, "Whatever." She then looked at the food in front of her. "Mmm... the cake looks yummy." 

Zelgadis looked at his cake too. "It looks too sugary." 

"But daddy says that lil girls are made of sugar and spice and everything nice, so too sugary could be a good thing, right?" 

Zelgadis stared at Amelia. "You don't make any sense," he said to her. 

"Do too! Daddy says it's good to use big words in your vocabilary so people will think you're older than you really really are so I make sense!" 

"..." 

Amelia smiled, and reached for her fork. Instead of picking it up, however, she knocked it onto the floor. "Oopsie." She laughed a little, and picked it up. She set it down and decided to try her juice first. She grabbed her cup in both hands, and then immediately dropped it, spilling juice all over the floor. Luckily, nobody's feet reached the floor, so they couldn't tell the carpet was wet. "Whoops." She picked up her cup and had reached over to put it back when her elbow landed in her cake. "Eeeww." She pulled her elbow back sharply, dropping her cup and her cake, icing-side down. "Oops." She leaned over to pick up her cake and cup again. 

Zelgadis was just watching with mild facsination. Also, Amelia didn't know, but the others at the table had stopped what they were doing, and were now watching her. 

Amelia grinned in pride after putting her cake and cup successfully back on the table. She looked for her fork, and made a grab for it, but dropped it again. "Oops." Amelia leaned over in her chair to get it, but she leaned a little too far, and she fell backwards. "WAH!" 

Lina, Gourry, Xellos, and Filia all laughed. Sylphiel covered her mouth with her hands in shock, and Zelgadis got out of his chair to help Amelia up. He pulled her to her feet, set up her chair, and put her fork back on her table. Amelia was blushing bright red at having everybody laugh at her. 

"You know, my daddy says it's not nice to laugh at people when something bad happens," Amelia said, almost in tears. "He says it's mean, and so all of you are mean except for Silphil-san and Zeladis-san!" 

Instead of apologizing like they should have, the others just laughed more from Amelia mispronouncing Zelgadis and Sylphiel's names. 

Amelia started crying, and ran out of the room. Zelgadis glared at everybody at the table, except Sylphiel, which made them all stop laughing instantly. Even as a little kid, Zelgadis could glare very good. Then, without a word, Zelgadis ran after Amelia to try to catch up with her. 

"Stupid Gourry," Lina said, bonking Gourry with her fork. "You shouldn't have laughed at Amelia!" 

"I wasn't laughing!" 

"You were too!" 

"I was?" 

"Yes!" 

"But so were you!" 

"Was not!" 

"Were too!" 

"_Flare Arrow!_" 

"... itai ..." 

Filia glared at Xellos, and said, "Why'd you laugh at poor Amelia? She's only six years old! That was mean and evil!" 

"You were laughing too," Xellos said. "Meaning you're mean and evil too." 

"Don't call me evil!" 

"Well, you're mean then." 

"Am not!" 

"Are too!" 

"Take that!" Filia whapped Xellos with her inflatable mace. 

"Nyah nyah, didn't hurt!" 

Glaring, Filia tackled Xellos, knocking him to the ground. 

Sylphiel looked up, and said quietly, "You're all mean cause you all laughed and laughing at people is mean, just like Amelia's daddy says!" 

"You stay out of this!" the other four said to her. 

"Oh, okay," Sylphiel said, blushing and turning back to her cake again. 

Zelgadis hurried down the hallway trying to find Amelia. "Why do I have to watch over the baby?" he muttered. Then he realized he didn't have to. "Then why am I chasing after her?" he asked himself incredulously. He just shrugged, and kept running. He caught up with her when he found her curled up in the toy room, hugging a teddy bear. 

Slowing down, Zelgadis went into the toy room. "Ne, you okay?" 

Amelia jumped a little, and then relaxed when she saw it was just Zelgadis. "Zadis-san, why'd they all laugh at me? I didn't do anything funny! I just kept dropping my stuff and it wasn't funny and I feel sad when they laugh at my and it's no fun!" 

Zelgadis ignored the mess-up of his name, and sat down next to Amelia on the floor. "I dunno." 

"You didn't laugh, why didn't you laugh?" Amelia asked him quickly. 

Shrugging, Zelgadis said, "Dunno. Guess I just didn't wanna see you drop your stuff anymore?" 

"But that's not a reason not to laugh," Amelia told him. 

Zelgadis didn't reply. 

"Ne, Zeladis-san?" Amelia asked. 

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you for not laughing at me..." 

Zelgadis shrugged, and said, "I don't laugh." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"Really really?" 

"Really really." 

"Really really really really really really really?" 

Zelgadis grinned, and let out a little laugh. "Really." 

"But you just laughed," Amelia pointed out. 

"I did?" 

Amelia nodded. "Uh-huh!" 

Zelgadis shrugged, smiling. "Oh," he said suddenly. "I forgot... I got you a present... for your birthday, you know..." 

"You did? A present? For me??" Amelia asked excitedly, wiping her tears off her face. 

"Yeah," Zelgadis said, digging around in his pocket. "Cost me a whole quarter!" 

"Wow," Amelia said, awed. 

Zelgadis brought out a plastic bubble from a quarter machine, and handed it to Amelia. "Here," he said. "Open it." 

Amelia, grinning widely, took the bubble and grabbed the top, trying to get it off. She tried twisting and tugging and pulling and everything, but it wouldn't come off. "Can you help?" she asked Zelgadis, holding the plastic bubble out to him. 

Zelgadis nodded, and opened the bubble in about two seconds. Amelia, a little embarrassed, took it, and pulled out a little plastic ring with colorful beads around it, and one heart bead in the middle. 

"Sugoii!" Amelia shouted. "It's so pretty!!!" She instantly put the ring on her finger, and smiled. Then, grinning at Zelgadis, she hugged him, and said, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" 

For a second, Zelgadis didn't do anything. Amelia was hugging him! A girl was hugging him! But if he pushed her away she'd get upset and start crying again. 

Of course, just when Zelgadis was debating, Gourry, Lina, Xellos, Filia, and Sylphiel all came into the toy room. 

"EEW!" Gourry shouted. "Zel's got COOTIES!!!" 

"Ish! Why are you hugging a BOY, Amelia?" Lina demanded. 

Amelia gasped, and looked up at everybody else, and began to blush. "I was happy!" 

"You don't hug BOYS when you're happy!" Filia told her. "You hit boys! Like this!" She took out her inflatable mace and bopped Xellos on the head with it. "That's the only thing boys are good for!" 

Xellos grinned, and said, "Didn't hurt!" 

Lina reached over and hit Xellos's head with her fist. "How about that? Did that hurt?" 

"Itai..." Xellos said, rubbing his head. 

Gourry started laughing at Xellos up until Lina bashed him over the head again. "Ow... Lina!" 

Amelia stared at the others, and then noticed that Sylphiel was there too. "Siphiel-san, do you hit boys?" 

Sylphiel shook her head. "You should be nice..." 

"See?" Amelia said proudly. 

Instead of seeing her point of view, Lina and Filia started dancing around singing, "Cooties, cooties, Amelia's got cooties!" and bopping Xellos every time they said "cooties." 

"Ne...?" Amelia and Gourry said at the same time. 

"What?" Zelgadis, Lina, Filia, Xellos, and Sylphiel all said. 

"What are cooties?" 

Everyone instantly face-faulted. 

**~)*(~**

**THE END**


End file.
